Crossing Paths
by Ka-Fire101
Summary: Amy's back from college and is now a vet. She comes back to Heartland to work again. She get's back together with Ty. But their love will be put to the unltimate test when a ghost from the past returns to Heartland.
1. Chapter 1

Crossing Paths A Heartland FanFic

Chapter One:

I've finally finished college. It's been ages since I've been back to Heartland. I know I said I would visit every break I could, but that was never possible. I had been so busy helping out all the horses at campus and at Chestnut Hill, a riding school I sometimes helped out at. I wished I had come home more, but I guess I had been kind of dreading to see how things had changed in my absence. Last time I had come home everything had changed. Ty had gotten a girl, Heather, to ride my crazy troublesome pony, Sundance, and she also happened to be his girlfriend.

So now here I am, driving down the Heartland driveway in a beaten-up pick up truck I had bought while I was at college. It was the same as I had remembered it. Horses running around the pasture. The same barn and farmhouse. Jack Bartlett's, my grandfather, same old truck out front. I parked my truck and climbed out. I drank in the aroma of home. It was good to be back.

"Amy?" a shocked voice asked from behind me. I turned to see Ty Bordin standing behind me. My ex-boyfriend and best friend.

"Ty?" I asked, looking at him. "You look amazing!" And he did. As always.

"So do you." he says. He drops the hay he was carrying and hugs me. "Good to see your finally home."

"Good to finally be home." I smiled.

"I missed you." he told me.

"No what you missed is my non complaint labor." I teased.

"Well that is a big factor." he teases back.

"How is everyone?" I asked.

"They're all good." he says with a chuckle. Before I could ask about the horses, he beats me to it. "Sundance is good too. So are all the horses."

I laugh. "You know me too well."

"Course I do." he said with a smile. "Need help with your bags?"

I nod and start unloading them from the truck. He helps me carry them inside, but before we go through the door he says, "I really did miss you, Amy."

Then the door opens and I hear people shout "WELCOME HOME AMY!"

I look to see all my friends and family there. I blush, they know I hate surprises like this. Yet they do it anyways. I don't really mind this time though.

I felt truly welcome back.

Welcome home, Amy was right.

It felt good to be home too. Even as I saw how all the familar faces had changed, I knew that it was good to come home.

Then I noticed something. Heather, Ty's girlfriend, wasn't there.

"Where Heather?" I asked Ty.

He shrugged. "She moved. We broke up. End of story."

"Ty, I'm so sorry." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He shruggs it off. "Don't really care. Realized that it wasn't her I liked being with."

I didn't have time to ask what he meant, because I was hugged, or should I say attacked, by my dad, Tim. I hadn't seen him since my last trip to Australia. "How are you doing, kiddo?" he asks me, ruffling my blonde hair.

I laugh. "Good, Dad. How about you?"

He then started telling me about all that had happened since I had left his ranch there. It was good to catch up with him.

****After the party in the barn****

"Need a help with that?" I ask Ty, as I watch him feed the horses.

"Sure." he says.

We soon get all the feeding done. "Are sure your okay with you and Heather's break up?" I asked him.

He nodds. "I'm over her. Actually, I don't think I was ever into her. I've been into someone else this entire time."

"If your into Ashley Stanton I'll have to kill you." I tease him.

He laughs. "Not her."

"Then who?" I ask him.

"Who do you think?" he asks leaning in closer.

Soon his lips are on mine and it really is a homecoming to remember.

I felt truly welcomed back.

It was just like old times. Back when it had been just me and Ty. Ty and I had been through thick and thin together. He had always been there for me, and I had always been there for him,

My arms wrapped around his neck and I continued kissing him, puling him closer to me. He chuckled under my hungry lips and his arms went around my waist and tightened.

We pulled back, breathless. "Well that was my type of homecoming." I said with a mischievious grin.

He laughs. "That's the best type I could give to you."

Today was a day to remember. That was for sure.

He put his lips back on mine, our lips moving in syncronized movements. Until Sundance stuck his head out of the stall and pushed us away from each other. We laughed, still holding each other tightly.

"That pony always knows when to ruin the moment." Ty says, petting him with one hand, keeping the other firmly around my waist.

"I know!" I said with a laugh. "And we were having such an amazing conversation."

"You mean kissing?" asked a voice from behind us.

Ty rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Mallory?"

I turned to see a blonde girl standing there. She had to be thirteen years old at the most. She stood there with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. "I came to check on Copper."

"Copper is her horse that she boards here. She lives in the subdivision down the road." Ty explained. "She practically lives here. In fact, I was expecting her to be at your welcome home party but surprised that she wasn't there."

"That's because Mom made me listen to Dad's new song." she said irratated. She turned to me. "Let me guess, your Amy. Ty's told me a bunch about you. He hardly ever talks, but when he talks he talks to me about you."

Ty blushes deeply at that. "Shut up for once, Mallory."

I giggle and kiss his cheek. "No you hush, I'm enjoying this."

"Awww, you two are so cute together." she said with a smile. She turns back to Ty. "And you said that she would probably freak out when she found that she was still totally into you."

"Mallory, go check on Copper, then leave." he says. "Now."

She giggles. "Fine." Then she walks over to the Chestnut pony who sticks his head out of his stall.

"She never stops talking and one day that's going to get her in trouble." he tells me.

I laugh. "She seems sweet."

"She is, but trouble, don't forget trouble." he pulls me closer to him. "We really need to find someplace where we can't be interrupted again."

"We could try the-" I started but was interruped.

"AMY, TIME TO COME INSIDE!" Jack's voice came from the house.

"IN A MINUTE!" I yell back. I sigh. "Guess we'll have to talk more tomorrow."

"Yeah, guess so. Let's go on a trail ride tomorrow." he whispers. "Just me and you."

I smile. "That works."

He kisses me softly, it doesn't last as long as I hope, but that would change tomorrow. "Good night, Amy."

"Good night, Ty." I watched with a sigh as he climbed up to the loft where he lived. He had moved in up there while I was away at college and I have to say that I was glad that he lived close by. That way I wouldn't have to wait to see him in the morning.

"Ready to go in?" Mallory asks.

"Shouldn't you be waiting for your ride?" I ask her.

"Nope, I'm spending the night." she says as we walk into the kitchen. "Jack said it was okay."

"She practically lives her." Jack explains.

I laugh.

Somethings had changed here, that was for sure, but for the most part, it was the same old place it had been years ago. Home.


	2. Chapter 2

Crossing Paths A Heartland FanFic

Chapter One:

I've finally finished college. It's been ages since I've been back to Heartland. I know I said I would visit every break I could, but that was never possible. I had been so busy helping out all the horses at campus and at Chestnut Hill, a riding school I sometimes helped out at. I wished I had come home more, but I guess I had been kind of dreading to see how things had changed in my absence. Last time I had come home everything had changed. Ty had gotten a girl, Heather, to ride my crazy troublesome pony, Sundance, and she also happened to be his girlfriend.

So now here I am, driving down the Heartland driveway in a beaten-up pick up truck I had bought while I was at college. It was the same as I had remembered it. Horses running around the pasture. The same barn and farmhouse. Jack Bartlett's, my grandfather, same old truck out front. I parked my truck and climbed out. I drank in the aroma of home. It was good to be back.

"Amy?" a shocked voice asked from behind me. I turned to see Ty Bordin standing behind me. My ex-boyfriend and best friend.

"Ty?" I asked, looking at him. "You look amazing!" And he did. As always.

"So do you." he says. He drops the hay he was carrying and hugs me. "Good to see your finally home."

"Good to finally be home." I smiled.

"I missed you." he told me.

"No what you missed is my non complaint labor." I teased.

"Well that is a big factor." he teases back.

"How is everyone?" I asked.

"They're all good." he says with a chuckle. Before I could ask about the horses, he beats me to it. "Sundance is good too. So are all the horses."

I laugh. "You know me too well."

"Course I do." he said with a smile. "Need help with your bags?"

I nod and start unloading them from the truck. He helps me carry them inside, but before we go through the door he says, "I really did miss you, Amy."

Then the door opens and I hear people shout "WELCOME HOME AMY!"

I look to see all my friends and family there. I blush, they know I hate surprises like this. Yet they do it anyways. I don't really mind this time though.

I felt truly welcome back.

Welcome home, Amy was right.

It felt good to be home too. Even as I saw how all the familar faces had changed, I knew that it was good to come home.

Then I noticed something. Heather, Ty's girlfriend, wasn't there.

"Where Heather?" I asked Ty.

He shrugged. "She moved. We broke up. End of story."

"Ty, I'm so sorry." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He shruggs it off. "Don't really care. Realized that it wasn't her I liked being with."

I didn't have time to ask what he meant, because I was hugged, or should I say attacked, by my dad, Tim. I hadn't seen him since my last trip to Australia. "How are you doing, kiddo?" he asks me, ruffling my blonde hair.

I laugh. "Good, Dad. How about you?"

He then started telling me about all that had happened since I had left his ranch there. It was good to catch up with him.

****After the party in the barn****

"Need a help with that?" I ask Ty, as I watch him feed the horses.

"Sure." he says.

We soon get all the feeding done. "Are sure your okay with you and Heather's break up?" I asked him.

He nodds. "I'm over her. Actually, I don't think I was ever into her. I've been into someone else this entire time."

"If your into Ashley Stanton I'll have to kill you." I tease him.

He laughs. "Not her."

"Then who?" I ask him.

"Who do you think?" he asks leaning in closer.

Soon his lips are on mine and it really is a homecoming to remember.

I felt truly welcomed back.

It was just like old times. Back when it had been just me and Ty. Ty and I had been through thick and thin together. He had always been there for me, and I had always been there for him,

My arms wrapped around his neck and I continued kissing him, puling him closer to me. He chuckled under my hungry lips and his arms went around my waist and tightened.

We pulled back, breathless. "Well that was my type of homecoming." I said with a mischievious grin.

He laughs. "That's the best type I could give to you."

Today was a day to remember. That was for sure.

He put his lips back on mine, our lips moving in syncronized movements. Until Sundance stuck his head out of the stall and pushed us away from each other. We laughed, still holding each other tightly.

"That pony always knows when to ruin the moment." Ty says, petting him with one hand, keeping the other firmly around my waist.

"I know!" I said with a laugh. "And we were having such an amazing conversation."

"You mean kissing?" asked a voice from behind us.

Ty rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Mallory?"

I turned to see a blonde girl standing there. She had to be thirteen years old at the most. She stood there with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. "I came to check on Copper."

"Copper is her horse that she boards here. She lives in the subdivision down the road." Ty explained. "She practically lives here. In fact, I was expecting her to be at your welcome home party but surprised that she wasn't there."

"That's because Mom made me listen to Dad's new song." she said irratated. She turned to me. "Let me guess, your Amy. Ty's told me a bunch about you. He hardly ever talks, but when he talks he talks to me about you."

Ty blushes deeply at that. "Shut up for once, Mallory."

I giggle and kiss his cheek. "No you hush, I'm enjoying this."

"Awww, you two are so cute together." she said with a smile. She turns back to Ty. "And you said that she would probably freak out when she found that she was still totally into you."

"Mallory, go check on Copper, then leave." he says. "Now."

She giggles. "Fine." Then she walks over to the Chestnut pony who sticks his head out of his stall.

"She never stops talking and one day that's going to get her in trouble." he tells me.

I laugh. "She seems sweet."

"She is, but trouble, don't forget trouble." he pulls me closer to him. "We really need to find someplace where we can't be interrupted again."

"We could try the-" I started but was interruped.

"AMY, TIME TO COME INSIDE!" Jack's voice came from the house.

"IN A MINUTE!" I yell back. I sigh. "Guess we'll have to talk more tomorrow."

"Yeah, guess so. Let's go on a trail ride tomorrow." he whispers. "Just me and you."

I smile. "That works."

He kisses me softly, it doesn't last as long as I hope, but that would change tomorrow. "Good night, Amy."

"Good night, Ty." I watched with a sigh as he climbed up to the loft where he lived. He had moved in up there while I was away at college and I have to say that I was glad that he lived close by. That way I wouldn't have to wait to see him in the morning.

"Ready to go in?" Mallory asks.

"Shouldn't you be waiting for your ride?" I ask her.

"Nope, I'm spending the night." she says as we walk into the kitchen. "Jack said it was okay."

"She practically lives her." Jack explains.

I laugh.

Somethings had changed here, that was for sure, but for the most part, it was the same old place it had been years ago. Home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crossing Paths: A Heartland FanFic**

With his wild eyes you wouldn't know that he was the same horse, but he was. Oh yes he was. I could know him from a mile away. He was still the same color. Just covered in more scars.

I started to walk towards him, knowing that that was the only thing that I could do. I had to let him know that it was me. That I wouldn't hurt him. That nothing bad was going to happen to him ever again.

It took everything I had to stop myself from crying as I looked at him. All bloodied and beaten. He showed no signs of being the terrific horse that he is. Or rather, was. Right now he looked to scared to be anything the same. All that hard work that I had put into him. Everything had vanished. It was gone now. Gone so far that it would be hard to ever return it.

"Sh, Spartan." I whispered to him.

He momentarily calmed down before freaking out again. He reared high, kicking as he was up.

"Get away from him, Amy!" Ty shouted.

I dodged one of Spartan's flying hooves as he said that.

Ty rushed forward but it was too late.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Until I felt the pain. Blood gushed out of a gash on my head. It poured down my forehead. I tried to move away from the flying hooves but I couldn't. The pain was too much.

The next thing I know, I am fading into the darkness.

**Sorry it was short. Wanted to post today since I haven't posted in a while. Didn't have a lot of time to work on the chapter. I apologize again for it being short. Hope you liked it though :D Check out my profile to see the characters for Amy and Ty. Be sure to check out my other stories too :D. **


End file.
